


The Most Powerful Storms (are named for women)

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, IncendiaGlacies



Series: Legends of S.H.I.E.L.D [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Agents of Shield AU, LoT Ladies Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: LoT Ladies Week, Day 5The women of the Legends of SHIELD universe, what they've faced, and what's to come.





	The Most Powerful Storms (are named for women)

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up being a spur of the moment addition decided a week ago. But we're pleased to do this because we really love the women of this verse. They're amazing.

The stares people gave her whenever she entered a room were something she’d long grown accustomed to. A black woman as an agent of the SSR was surprising to many people. They underestimated her, so she used it to her advantage. That was why she had climbed so high in the ranks. Her skill had gotten her to where she was today, and she took great pride in that.

               Project Rebirth was supposed to be just another assignment for her during the war. It ended up becoming so much more than that. She took on an even greater role in the war than she ever thought she would. Then Rex became lost a few months before the war ended. She moved to an SSR office in New York, still grieving as she faced an office full of men who refused to stop looking down on her. Their opinion didn’t matter though, for she knew her own value.

It took a few friends from the war and an idea that truly made her a legacy.

               The SSR would not last forever. With colleagues from Project Rebirth and the war, she worked with them to make something build to stand and last. An organization willing to intervene, enforce, and defend the world from enemies like the Red Skull or worse. It would span across science, communications, and operations. All it needed was a director.

Amaya Jiwe stepped forth to take that role as the first director of SHIELD, setting an unspoken tradition that all future leaders of the organization would be women.

* * *

 

               One in a million was how she could be described. There had always been potential, but it had been marred by rebelliousness. Committing to SHIELD made her finally accept a direction in her life. It gave her a reason to fight. While she showed brilliance in sciences, the field was her true calling and where she found herself thriving. She made a name for herself and rose through the levels, eventually ending up with an assignment to work on the Avengers Initiative. No one was surprised by that given she had made contact with almost all of them.

It was that mission that got her killed.

               When she was resurrected, they told her she had been gone for seven seconds. Secretly, she knew it had been longer and kept extending the time to prove a point. The higher-ups gave her a team of her own to lead and mobile operations base to travel wherever they were needed for a case. Two scientists, a specialist, and her best friend joined her on the mission, soon followed by a hacktivist who was caught up in their first mission. Everything seemed perfect, save for the growing mystery surrounding how she came back.

               The truth about her resurrection shocked her to her core. Once she thought she had started come to terms with it, its ugly head reared again when Zee was shot. Every time she came face to face with what she already knew, it became even worse. Despite the horrors, she persisted in getting to the bottom of what had happened to bring her back. She would not stop until she found out everything.

Then the world turned upside down and Gideon Rider found herself pointing a gun at the person she thought she could trust the most.

* * *

 

               She grew up bouncing around from home to home, never staying longer than three months in one place. By the time she was sixteen, she ran away and never looked back. She gave herself a new name and learned how to hack computers once she realized she had a knack for figuring them out. Her prowess and skill were enough to catch the attention of Helix, and then the people she’d been determined to find- SHIELD.

                Despite always keeping people at an arm’s length, she found acceptance among Gideon and her team. Helping an old friend nearly got her kick off until she confessed to the lead agent why she had tried to find SHIELD in the first place. After that, she threw herself into all her training because now she wanted to become an agent, not just to find her parents. SHIELD was starting to become her future.

Everything seemed to be going great until Gideon told her why SHIELD had a file on her.

               The last 084 she had seen turned out to be a weapon powered by an extraterrestrial energy and had blown a hole in the Waverider. They were dangerous objects that also tended to be deadly. Finding out that she was an 084 in SHIELD’s eyes terrified her to her core. Ray wasn’t helpful when he told he wouldn’t want to meet one after she casually asked him about 084s being people. Hearing it from him made her even more scared of what she could become.

As she laid bleeding out on a basement floor, Zee tried to comfort herself by thinking if she died, then there would be one less dangerous thing in the world.

* * *

 

               By SHIELD standards, she was soft. Her skin bore no scars from training or missions and nightmares never haunted her. It was her brilliant mind that got the attention of SHIELD, followed by Ray Palmer. Once they met, they became inseparable and ended up working in a SHIELD facility together after failing their field assessments. However, she wanted to see more of the world beyond the walls of a lab. When Gideon Rider offered the two of them the chance to work on a mobile facility, she and Ray jumped at the chance.

               The new life with the team and the cases they tackled was thrilling. However, it also exposed how cold and unkind the world could really be. There had been many a talk at the Academy of how science could be used nefarious purposes rather than for the greater good. Hearing about it was one thing, but seeing it in the form of Mirakuru was another thing entirely. She didn’t think science could get any scarier.

That was before she was infected with an alien virus and nearly died before an antiserum was administered to her.

               She tried to stay kind and sweet like she had been before the team, but it was becoming more difficult. There were secrets that she had to start keeping, something that she struggled with. The serum that had brought their team leader back from the dead and healed Zee after she’d been shot was barred from being put on any official records by Gideon herself. But science was not for secrets and when she got the chance to go to the Hub ahead of the rest of the team, Ray encouraged her to go so she could use the equipment there to investigate the mysterious serum. So she did, and promised her best friend she would inform him of the results as soon as she could.

Hours later, Lily Stein was given an ultimatum: join Hydra’s ranks or die an agent of SHIELD.

* * *

 

               SHIELD meant a lot of things to her. It was standing in front of the world as a soldier to defend it from the much weirder world. SHIELD was her sister fighting by her side whenever they were assigned to missions together. The Canary Sisters was the legacy they created day by day and she loved it. Yet SHIELD also meant her having to leave her husband when the operation she married him during ended. Still, SHIELD was her life.

               Then the Hydra uprising happened. She and Laurel made it through after they banded with another agent named Jax. They came across another group of SHIELD agents who had been truly loyal to the organization. Agent Bennett believed that they could rebuilt SHIELD, but it would need to be different- a board of directors with more eyes to watch for corruption than one single person overseeing everything. When they had enough resources, their SHIELD would arise from the ashes to crush Hydra for good.

The sisters were sent to investigate a rogue SHIELD cell with Jax and then were all split apart from there.

               She was sent to Hydra to go undercover as an operative while Laurel sought out more recruits for Gideon Rider that would eventually go on to become agents of the real SHIELD. During the time she was away, Laurel was killed. As much as she wanted to go to the funeral, she risked blowing her cover, something Laurel would have scolded her for if she did. So she kept her distance, grieving alone while keeping an eye of the agent Gideon had sent into Hydra as a spy on their science division. Eventually, Lily’s cover was blown, so she had to break her own cover to get the scientist out and back to the rogue SHIELD.

One could only imagine Sara Lance’s surprise after she arrived at the rogue SHIELD base and found her ex-husband among the agents there.

* * *

 

               By all outward appearances, she was normal and ordinary. It was a description she agreed and was perfectly fine with. She bounced around the country with her family, growing up a military brat. Unlike her parents, the army life was not for her. Archaeology was her passion and niche. Throughout college she followed that love, which eventually took her to Africa and into Egypt.

It was there that she learned she was more extraordinary than she even knew.

               The day it happened, she had been off work for a week. Earlier that day, she had gone to the store and picked up some groceries for dinner along with some other items. The rest of her afternoon was relaxing as she spent her free time reading and doing a few chores. Halfway through it, she took a fish oil supplement to deal with the period pain she’d been having.

               It wasn’t even a minute after she took the pill that a black substance appeared on her hands and started to spread and coat the rest of her body. She’d panicked and froze as the substance hardened around her entire body like a shell. A few minutes later, it began to crumble away from her face and hands enough for herself to break free. There was something different about her though. She felt as if something had been unlocked inside her.

Only hours later did Kendra Saunders discover that what had happened to her in that afternoon made her so fast that the world slowed to a near halt.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy LoT Ladies Week!
> 
> Kudos/Reviews=Love


End file.
